Who Says Halloween Can't be Cuddly?
by Zipzapzop444
Summary: A Halloween special for you all! Halloween is supposed to be scary, but with Izaya and Sora... It's more steamy and cuddly. A Halloween fluff with Sora and Izaya. IzayaxOC


**A/N: **Hey guys~ Happy Halloween! Here is a Halloween Special One-shot! May contain spoilers for _Three Special Words._ I promise I will upload that story ASAP! So for now, please enjoy this!

**WARNING: **I tried to… um… Heat things up with this story… So… Perhaps warning for a possibly very badly written intense kissing scene (?) It's my first time writing this out so… Please don't hate me!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! **

* * *

Ah, Halloween. It was a special day where people dress up as other people (or things) and receive candy, or just scare the living hell out of innocent citizens for amusement. For Izaya, Halloween was just a day off work. He would leave a bowl of candy for the kids that came around the apartment just because he felt somewhat generous. This year, Izaya was excited for Halloween because it meant spending time with one particular human…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was early in the morning when Izaya woke up. For once, he actually had a deep sleep. He yawned and rubbed his eyes a bit, slowly driving the sleep away. He looked down to see that his arm was wrapped around a small bundle under the covers. Her ebony hair was in a slight mess, and her breathing was slow and even. Today was Halloween. A day where he got to watch people get scared off of the stupidest things. He glanced at the headband with cat ears on his bedside table. He gave a soft sigh. Today, he had to wear those ears because that was his costume.

A frickin' cat.

It was all because he promised her that he would wear it. She was going to be an adorable devil, and he would be the mischievous cat. And because they couldn't leave him out, Shizuo would be, as Erika said, "the tsundere bunny." Izaya chuckled to himself before jumping out of bed and heading to the shower.

"Oh, this year will be fun~" he sang softly.

Sora woke up at slowly. She turned around and pouted when her source of heat was nowhere to be found. She sat up, and just stared at the wall, completely zoning out.

"Hungry…" she muttered to herself before hopping out of bed. She peered into the kitchen, looking for any food. The smell of rice was in the air, along with meat. Just as she was about to look into the frying pan, she felt teeth bite her ear softly. She gasped and jumped up, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Boo~" he whispered into her ear.

She turned around quickly, her blush growing when she saw who it was. "I-Izaya!" she cried. "You…! Why did you…?!"

"Aww~ Is my cute devil embarrassed?" Izaya cooed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Aren't you supposed to be the dominant one? After all," his lips brushed her ear, "I am your _pet_."

The meat sizzled before she could say or do anything, and Izaya pulled away with a smirk. "Breakfast is served, my princess~"

She frowned. "Don't call me that. You know I hate being called princess. Only rich bitches like to be called that, so don't lump me with them."

"Such harsh language there~"

"It's only the truth, Izaya."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shizuo sighed as he walked through Ikebukuro. It was Halloween night and everyone was dressed up as something ridiculous. Erika and Walker were cosplaying. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and a cigarette was in his mouth when a sudden force knocked him to the ground and propped something behind his ears.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted before he saw Sora dressed as an adorable little devil. She wore a red hoodie with devil horns attached to the hood, and a tail attached to the back. Her hoodie was a little too long, so she wore black leggings underneath, and finished it with her black boots. Her hood was up, and he swore he saw her devil tail sway to the side.

"Shizu-chan is a bunny."

_What?_

He touched the top of his head, only to come in contact with bunny ears. "No, Sora… Just no…"

"Aw, Shizu-chan~ that's no fun~" Izaya popped out with his cat ears, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I~ZA~YA!" Shizuo shouted before running after the raven haired male who was wearing cat ears. Shizuo's bunny ears flopped on top of his head.

Sora sighed and continued to go on her journey to stock up on anything that was chocolate related.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They were hiding in an alley as Shizuo searched the city for him. Except, they weren't really hiding anymore. Sora was pinned up against the brick wall, Izaya trapping her there as he kissed her roughly. It started out sweet and innocent, but Izaya decided to destroy all that. Their lips moved against each other fiercely as they pulled each other closer than humanly possible. His hands roamed around her body, causing her to shudder and gasp, allowing him to slip his tongue into her moist cavern. He left her mouth unexplored before deciding to play with her tongue; nudging and pushing it around with his own.

He was the dominant one.

Inside, Sora felt the heat rise and spread throughout her body. Her knees felt weak, and she held his jacket tightly. The kissing released a new side of her. All of a sudden, she began to feel a need; a wanting. She wanted to kiss him more.

Sora had begun to copy his movement, swirling her tongue around his. Their tongues intertwined with one another, and he grinded his against hers. He dragged his to the roof of her mouth and began rubbing that spot there with his tongue, making her moan and shudder. Izaya pulled away, a small string of saliva connecting them as he allowed Sora to catch her breath. His lips moved down to her neck; trailing kisses. He decided to poke a certain part of her neck with his tongue; and when she gasped, he attacked. It started with gentle sucking, until he bit down and started sucking again, making sure to leave a mark. Pleased with his "art," he trailed back up and connected their lips in a steamy kiss. Slyly, his lips came around her tongue before he began sucking it. Sora's arms were wrapped around his neck as her fingers tugged harshly at his raven hair.

Ten more minutes of intense making out, and they were both panting. Of course, Izaya was smirking.

"Have you been eating the candy in that bag, Sora-chan? You taste so wonderfully sweet~"

"What about you?" she muttered with a blush. "You taste sweet too…"

He chuckled as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Let's go home, my dear~"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"You saw them too, right?!" Erika exclaimed to the gang and Celty.

[I can't believe it… I mean… Sora's so innocent… But with Izaya…] Celty typed furiously.

"But they've been together for a while. I wouldn't be surprised!" Walker added.

"Man that was steamy! Like one of those shoujo smut manga!" Erika sang out. "Or a BL doujinshi! What do you think, Dotachin?"

Kyohei, fed up with the discussion, said, "Just shut up and eat your candy!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back in Shinjuku, the couple sat in front of Izaya's flat screen TV, watching a horror movie. The only reason Izaya got this movie was to observe Sora's reactions. Another splatter of blood and a scream came from the TV, and Sora whimpered and covered her eyes. Unknown to Izaya, the poor girl was crying. When the main character ended up getting killed, Izaya began laughing.

"That was great, wasn't it Sora-chan?" he laughed. But when he saw her shaking body, he grew concerned. "Sora…? You can't be that scared… Sora… C'mon, look at me…"

Her big blue eyes were filled with tears and fear. His gaze softened. "Sora, don't cry. It was just a movie. Well, considering the city we live in, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a mass kill…"

Her eyes widened as more fear came to her. Her mind was swirling with images of a mass kill, and she whimpered.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry this scared you… But you know I would protect you even if something like a mass kill happened."

She sniffled softly and nodded her head. Izaya reached out and cupped her cheeks. "Hey. You know I love you more than the other humans. You know I will protect from _anything._ You know I love you more than anything, Sora."

She stopped shaking and nodded. "Halloween is supposed to be scary… Confessions are for Valentine's and White Day…" she murmured.

Erika, Walker, Kyohei, Celty, and Togusa were still discussing the make out scene they witnessed between Sora and Izaya. Shizuo and Tom were out on their jobs; Shizuo still not realizing his bunny ears. And Izaya pulled Sora into a gentle, warm hug. She snuggled into his arms and nuzzled her face into his neck. The two decided to huggle, cuddle, and snuggle for the rest of the Halloween night as the full, white moon gloomed through the huge window, watching them through the night.

"Well, who says Halloween can't be cuddly?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well this sucked on so many levels. I completely bombed this one, but it's already up and posted so, what the hell? It's Halloween! No one gives a damn! Just remember that you probably wasted five minutes of your life reading this shitty thing. But also remember that I will always be grateful that you did read this shitty thing. Because it loves you two. Oh, and about that steamy kiss. It was my first time writing something like that, so sorry if I bombed that too. Sorry for errors, please review, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
